Winter Sprinkles
by Achika1
Summary: It's Christmas time! and the scouts go Christmas shopping ofr friends and family!!


Title: Winter Sprinkles  
Author: Achika  
Email: achika3@hotmail.com  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I know who does!!   
Naoko Takeuchi does! ^_^ It's rightfully hers! Yep! She's cool!  
  
Konnichiwa minna! Hi everyone! Today is Christmas! i just love Christmas!! It's my most  
favorite time of the year!! Merry Christmas!! And this is going to be a Christmas fic!   
This my first fic that I have ever posted up on the net so review and tell me how it goes!   
Well it's based around winter time because I love winter!! And I love the snowflakes and   
snow and Christmas! ^_^ I've been writing this in my really kawaii Sanrio chibi-notebook!   
So I can write it outside of the computer and I can revise it as well. Oh and this is the   
Sailor Moon SuperS season and Rini knows about Pegasus but not Helios yet. Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rini was snug asleep in her cozy, warm bed underneath her bunny blanket. It was especially   
comfortable and nice because she was warm while it was beginning to snow outside. It was   
7:03AM on her kawaii bunny clock which stood on her nightstand. Light snow began to   
drizzle the town with snow flurries floating in air everywhere which made it a wonderful  
sight to wake up to.  
  
Yawn!! Stretch!!! "Ahhh! What a great sleep!" Rini said waking up. "Oooh, look outside, it's   
so beautiful! I just love the snow! And today I go shopping with the scouts!"  
  
Shoom! "Good morning, Rini." Pegasus said as he appeared in Rini's chalice next to her bunny   
clock. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
"Oh, hi Pegasus! I didn't know that you were awake! Yes, I did had a very good sleep! I had  
a really wonderful dream about a kakkoii hito (cute boy)!" ^_^ Rini said cheerfully staring   
off to space in a day-dreamish way. *sigh*  
  
"What was this dream?"Pegasus asked.  
  
"Ahhhh it was was about a kakkoii hito." Rini replied giggling. "He had gorgeus lavender hair  
which was long to about his neck, and each strand was shiny and would wave with the wind   
flow. He was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and the sleeves were a transparent white color, and  
he had royal blue ribbons outlining them. He had long white pants with the same matching   
ribbons on them." Rini sighed, "His eyes were as beautiful as the snow outside,"  
  
Pegasus blushed at the thought of it. " What did he do?"  
  
"He was soooo kakkoii! He kissed me with a soft gentle touch." Rini said as Pegasus blushed  
even more. "His eyes were like your Pegasus." ^_^ "I want to meet him someday, someday out   
of my dreams."  
  
"Riiiniiii!! Riiiiniiiii!!!! Wake up sleepy head!! Come on we have to go shopping today!" Serena  
exclaimed.   
  
Pegasus disappeared just as Usagi was walking up the steps.  
  
"I know Serena! I'm always awake before you Serena! You're one to talk!" Rini said, "Wait   
a minute...you're aready dressed up and everything! You Serena are already done before me?   
In the morning too! You woke up early! Well that's a first."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D~I~N~G~~D~O~N~G~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"See you'd better hurry up Rini, because Ami and Lita are already here. Catch ya later."   
Serena said as she was walking down the steps to greet them.  
  
"Hey Ami! Hey Lita! Come on in! We'll have to wait a while for Rini because she just woke up.   
But have a seat." Serena said.  
  
Ikuko came in with some lemon bars and tea and set it on the table. "Here you go, it'll be just   
a minute for Rini to get ready, so why don't you chow down on these?"  
  
"Oh, thank you. You're very kind." Ami said.  
  
"Wow! These are delicious! Your mom cooks the greatest Serena! Thank you!" Lita said while   
she was taking a bite from her lemon bar. "I need to get some lessons from her if I want to   
be best chef in the whole world!"  
  
"Glad you like them." Said Ikuko.  
  
In the meantime Rini was getting dressed in a kawaii fluffy dress that was pink and yellow   
with a hat to tie around her chin. She looked great in her white gloves and she wore white   
stockings to keep her warm since it was snowing. "Bye Pegasus!" Rini said to the chalice.   
"I'm ready!" Rini said while walking downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Ami, Lita, may I have a word with you?" Serena said.  
  
"Well, sorry about that Serena, but there wasa big sale on acessories and gifts so we wanted   
to catch that big sale. It was 15%-50% off ofthe sale prices! We didn't want to be the   
rotten eggs and be last! And miss out on the sale." Ami said.  
  
"Sorry we had to wake you up so early, but I know they open at 8:00AM and it's 7:00AM   
right now, but hey we still have to meet the others." Lita said.  
  
"Well, does that anwaer your question?" Ami asked.  
  
"Huh? What question? I just wanted to tell you guys that I need to go to the bathroom!  
Hahahaha!" Serena replied. ^_^U  
  
"Ahhh! Ready!" rini said hopping down the steps into the living room.  
  
"It's about time Rini! How long did that take? Ohhh, about 15 minutes!" Serena asked.  
  
"More like 5 minutes actually for your information. And I did hurry!" Rini responded.  
  
"Come on we have to get going, we're supposed to meet Rei and Mina at 7:20AM at   
Andrew's Fruit Parlor and it's 7:15AM already!" Ami said.   
  
"Wait I need to go to the bathroom first!!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't you go when you woke up?" Ami said while Serena was running to the bathroom.  
  
"Figures. Either she eats too much or she was such in a hurry, because she thought it was ten   
and forgot about going to the bathroom first." Rini said.  
  
"What's that I hear?!" Serena shouted from inside the bathroom just as she was flushing the   
toilet and sliding the door open. "Your turn."  
  
"Heh..heh...uh, I guess that was kinda me in that story! Well, I gotta go!" Rini exclamined.  
  
"How'd you know that Rini needed to go?" Lita asked.  
  
"They're connected, I guess. I mean look, both are a pair of meatballs." Ami said.  
  
"Hey!" Serena and Rini said.  
  
"And they act the same but don't know it. You know!" Ami added.  
  
"I do not act like Serena! I don't pig out as much as she does!" Rini shouted as she was flushing  
the toilet.  
  
"I don't act so annoying like Rini does!" Serena said.  
  
"Umm...Serena, did you remember to bring your money?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah Serena." Lita said.  
  
"So that's what I was forgetting!"  
  
*Ami and Lita fall on ground with legs sticking up*  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"Ready! Now where is Serena? When she's ready, I'm not ready, and when I'm ready she's not.  
I dont' know?" Rini said in confusion.  
  
"Let's go!" Serena said with a handful of money.  
  
"Wow! Serena you actually saved up money to spend at the mall?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Umm...actually I got $10.00 of this from Sammy and $20.00 of it from mom   
and dad, and $3.00 form my own piggy bank!" ^_^  
  
"You'd better keep that money safe and don't lose it!"  
  
"Ya! I know! That's why we have pockets!"  
  
"Okay, now are we all ready?"  
  
"What about you Rini? Where's your money?" Ami asked.  
  
"Right here in my bunny backpack!" *smile*  
  
"Good! So let's go!"  
  
"Bye mama and papa!!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Bye-bye!! Bye Mom and Dad! We're leaving!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Okay, be back soon! have a great time you guys!" Ikuko said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Like it? Let me know how it is! ^_^ I love Christmas! And today is Christmas!!!!!!!!  
Merry Christmas!!! Review me! ^_^  
  
Always,  
Achika 


End file.
